parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
2006
Movies: 51pi281mGrL.jpg|High School Musical (January 20, 2006) Bambi 2 (2006).jpg|Bambi 2 (February 7, 2006) Curious George (2006).jpg|Curious George (February 10, 2006) Ice Age The Meltdown (2006).jpg|Ice Age: The Meltdown (March 31, 2006) A Movie of Eggs (2006).jpg|A Movie of Eggs (April 21, 2006) Ant Bully.png Brother Bear 2 (2006).jpg The Wild (2006)-0.jpg|The Wild (April 14, 2006) Over the Hedge (2006)-0.jpg|Over the Hedge (May 19, 2006) Cars (2006).jpg|Cars (June 9, 2006) Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea (2006).jpg|Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea (July 15, 2006) Monster House (2006)-0.jpg|Monster House (July 21. 2006) Barnyard (2006)-0.jpg|Barnyard (August 4, 2006) Open Season (2006).jpg|Open Season (September 29, 2006) Flushed Away (2006).jpg|Flushed Away (November 3, 2006) Happy Feet (2006)-0.jpg|Happy Feet (November 17, 2006) The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006).jpg|The Fox and the Hound 2 (December 12, 2006) TV Shows: Pokemon Diamond and Pearl (2006).jpg The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon (2006).jpg Episodes: VeggieTales: Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler (2006).jpg|Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler (March 11, 2006) Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple (2006).jpg|Larryboy and the Bad Apple (July 29, 2006) Gideon Tuba Warrior (2006).jpg|Gideon: Tuba Warrior (November 4, 2006) Pokemon: USA: AG107.png|Absol-ute Disaster (January 7, 2006) AG108.png|Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snorunt! (January 14, 2006) AG109.png|Do I Hear a Ralts? (January 21, 2006) AG110.png|The Great Eight Fate! (January 28, 2006) AG111.png|Eight Ain't Enough (January 28, 2006) AG112.png|Showdown At Linoone (February 4, 2006) AG113.png|Who, What, When, Where, Wynaut? (February 4, 2006) AG117.png|Berry, Berry Interesting (February 11, 2006) AG118.png|Less is Morrison (February 11, 2006) AG119.png|The Ribbon Cup Caper (February 18, 2006) AG121.png|Hi Ho Silver Wind! (February 18, 2006) AG122.png|Deceit and Assist (February 25, 2006) AG123.png|Rhapsody in Drew (February 25, 2006) AG124.png|Island Time (March 4, 2006) AG125.png|Like a Meowth to a Flame (March 11, 2006) AG126.png|Saved by the Beldum (March 11, 2006) AG127.png|From Brags to Riches (March 11, 2006) AG128.png|Shocks and Bonds (March 18, 2006) AG129.png|A Judgment Brawl (March 18, 2006) AG130.png|Choose It or Lose It! (March 25, 2006) AG131.png|At the End of the Fray (March 25, 2006) AG114.png|Date Expectations (April 1, 2006) AG115.png|Mean With Envy (April 1, 2006) AG116.png|Pacifidlog Jam (April 8, 2006) AG132.png|The Scheme Team (April 8, 2006) AG133.png|The Right Place and the Right Mime (April 15, 2006) AG134.png|A Real Cleffa-Hanger (April 15, 2006) AG135.png|Numero Uno Articuno (April 22, 2006) AG136.png|The Symbol Life (April 22, 2006) AG137.png|Hooked on Onix (May 6, 2006) AG138.png|Rough, Tough Jigglypuff (May 13, 2006) AG139.png|On Cloud Arcanine (May 20, 2006) AG140.png|Sitting Psyduck (May 27, 2006) AG141.png|Hail to the Chef! (June 3, 2006) AG142.png|Caterpie's Big Dilemma (June 10, 2006) AG143.png|The Saffron Con (June 17, 2006) AG144.png|A Hurdle for Squirtle (June 24, 2006) AG145.png|Pasta La Vista! (July 8, 2006) AG146.png|Fear Factor Phony (September 8, 2006) AG147.png|Sweet Baby James (September 9, 2006) AG148.png|A Chip Off the Old Brock (September 16, 2006) AG149.png|Wheel of Frontier (September 16, 2006) AG150.png|May's Egg-Cellent Adventure (September 23, 2006) AG151.png|Weekend Warrior (September 23, 2006) AG152.png|On Olden Pond (September 30, 2006) AG153.png|Tactics Theatrics!! (September 30, 2006) AG154.png|Reversing the Charges (October 7, 2006) AG155.png|The Green Guardian (October 7, 2006) AG156.png|From Cradle to Save (October 14, 2006) AG157.png|Time Warp Heals All Wounds (October 14, 2006) AG158.png|Queen of the Serpentine! (October 21, 2006) AG159.png|Off the Unbeaten Path (October 21, 2006) AG160.png|Harley Rides Again (October 28, 2006) AG161.png|Odd Pokémon Out! (October 28, 2006) AG171.png|Pokémon Ranger - Deoxys' Crisis! (Part 1) (October 28, 2006) AG172.png|Pokémon Ranger - Deoxys' Crisis! (Part 2) (October 28, 2006) AG162.png|Spontaneous Combusken! (November 4, 2006) AG163.png|Cutting the Ties that Bind! (November 4, 2006) AG164.png|Ka Boom with a View! (November 11, 2006) AG165.png|King and Queen for a Day! (November 11, 2006) AG166.png|Curbing the Crimson Tide! (November 18, 2006) AG167.png|What I Did for Love! (November 18, 2006) AG168.png|Three Jynx and a Baby! (November 25, 2006) AG169.png|Talking a Good Game! (November 25, 2006) AG170.png|Second Time's the Charm! (November 27, 2006) AG173.png|All That Glitters is Not Golden! (November 28, 2006) AG174.png|New Plot, Odd Lot! (November 29, 2006) AG175.png|Going for Choke! (November 30, 2006) AG176.png|The Ole' Berate and Switch! (December 4, 2006) AG177.png|Grating Spaces! (December 5, 2006) AG178.png|Battling the Enemy Within! (December 6, 2006) AG179.png|Slaking Kong! (December 7, 2006) AG180.png|May, We Harley Drew'd Ya! (December 11, 2006) AG181.png|Thinning the Hoard! (December 12, 2006) AG182.png|Channeling the Battle Zone! (December 13, 2006) AG183.png|Aipom and Circumstance! (December 14, 2006) Japan: AG158.png|Fierce Fighting at the Battle Tube! VS Tube Queen Azami!! (January 5, 2006) AG159.png|Who Single-Handedly Has the Victory!? Pokémon Orienteering! (January 12, 2006) AG160.png|Gonbe's Debut Battle! Harley and Taking the Game Seriously!! (January 19, 2006) AG161.png|Juptile VS Tropius! Grassland Duel!! (January 26, 2006) AG162.png|Pokémon Contest! Yuzuriha Convention!! (February 2, 2006) AG163.png|Jukain! Dawn of Revival!! (February 9, 2006) AG164.png|Fierce Fighting! Jungle Battle at the Battle Palace!! (February 16, 2006) AG165.png|Usohachi King and Manene Queen!? (February 23, 2006) AG166.png|The Red Lightning of Skyscrapers! (March 2, 2006) AG167.png|Decisive Game! Haruka VS Takeshi!! (March 9, 2006) AG168.png|Muchul and Three Rougela Sisters!! (March 16, 2006) AG169.png|Enter the Tower Tycoon, Lila!! (March 23, 2006) AG170.png|Battle Tower! Telepathy Battle!! (March 30, 2006) AG171.png|Pokémon Ranger! Deoxys Crisis!! (Part 1) (April 13, 2006) AG172.png|Pokémon Ranger! Deoxys Crisis!! (Part 2) (April 13, 2006) AG173.png|Usokkie! Gold Legend!? (April 20, 2006) AG174.png|Harley and Rocket-dan! Formation of a Villainous Alliance!? (April 27, 2006) AG175.png|Haruka VS Musashi! The Last Contest!! (May 4, 2006) AG176.png|Rocket-dan Dissolution!? Respective Roads! (May 11, 2006) AG177.png|Takeshi & Satoshi! Defend Nibi Gym in a Tag Battle!! (May 18, 2006) AG178.png|Battle Pyramid! VS Regirock!! (May 25, 2006) AG179.png|Marvel! Mountain of the Giant Kekking!! (June 8, 2006) AG180.png|Raising the Curtain! Pokémon Contest - Grand Festival!! (June 15, 2006) AG181.png|Haruka VS Harley! Stage On with a Double Battle!! (June 22, 2006) AG182.png|Haruka VS Shū! The Final Battle!! (June 29, 2006) AG183.png|Eipam and the King! (July 6, 2006) AG184.png|Perap and the Pokémon Comedian! (July 20, 2006) AG185.png|Attack! The Stray Manyula!! (July 27, 2006) AG186.png|Battle Pyramid Again! VS Registeel!! (August 3, 2006) AG187.png|Haruka VS Shū! Rivals Forever!! (August 10, 2006) AG188.png|The Pokémon Center is Very Busy! (August 17, 2006) AG189.png|First Pokémon! Final Battle!! (August 24, 2006) AG190.png|Deciding Match! VS Regice!! (August 31, 2006) AG191.png|Satoshi VS Haruka! Last Battle!! (September 7, 2006) AG192.png|End of a Journey, and Then the Start of a Journey! (September 14, 2006) DP001.png|Setting Off! From Futaba Town to Masago Town!! (September 28, 2006) DP002.png|Find Pikachu! Route 202! (September 28, 2006) DP003.png|Rival Battle! Three VS Three!! (September 28, 2006) DP004.png|Pochama VS Subomie! Hikari's First Battle!! (October 5, 2006) DP005.png|Naetle! I'll Get You! (October 19, 2006) DP006.png|Bewilder Forest! Shinji Returns!! (October 26, 2006) DP007.png|Pochama Tries Its Hardest!! (November 2, 2006) DP008.png|Gureggru of the Mysterious Gym! (November 9, 2006) DP009.png|Let's Play with Mimirol!? (November 16, 2006) DP010.png|Can't Get the Pokétch!? (November 30, 2006) DP011.png|Hikari! Contest Debut!! (December 7, 2006) DP012.png|Contest Battle! Rival Confrontation!! (December 14, 2006) DP013.png|Mukkuru Perseveres! (December 21, 2006) DP014.png|Leave It to Takeshi!! (December 21, 2006) Songs: Video Games: Sonic Heroes (2006).jpg Category:Years Category:VHS Category:DVD